sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Public RP
Dimensional Clash - Made by: Enervar (Open by Requests RP) Presentation Welcome. This will be an open RP, but you need to request to join, but don't delete other persons stuff. Put your username on () after what you wrote, please. Users * Enervar * Noahc2015 * RedRush3999 * Alexneushoorn * Saren the Dark Lynx * Jaredthefox92 Characters * Ruben * Hectic * Komerl * Esme * Alex * Proxima * Nefertiti * Ice * Emrys * Jeena * The Anti Mobian Army Roleplay Ruben The Hedgehog, a male, orange fur hedgehog is training on an open field. (Enervar) A green hedgehog approached Ruben silently, not wanting to be seen really. (Noahc2015) Ruben senses the presence of the green hedgehog and with a smile he says: '"Hi!"' (Enervar) Komerl then joins the two hedgehogs via going through a Giant Ring. He then falls towards the ground with a thud and rubs his head. '"Ugh....." '(RedRush3999) "Hey! Are you OK?!" ''said Ruben as he turns to Komerl. (Enervar)'' "I could be better, honestly..." Komerl says as he turns to Ruben. "Who are you exactly?" ''(RedRush3999)'' "My name's Ruben The Hedgehog! And yours?" ''The appearance of Ruben in that drawing is outdated. Now he was a left robotic arm. (Enervar)'' Hectic paid absolute attention to both of them, eating what appeared to be a cinnamon roll. (Noahc2015) Ruben turned to Hectic. '"Who are you?" ''' (Enervar)'' Hectic stopped chomping on his cinnamon roll and turned to Ruben. '"Hectic "Celeste". Or you may call me Hectic The Hedgehog." 'He said as he turned back to his cinnamon roll to continue eating it. (Noahc2015) "Can I ask you something? Are you strong?" ''(Enervar)'' "I suppose so. I never really fought, though..." ''(Noahc2015)'' "You never fought? But fighting is really fun! Especially when you're doing it against friends! It's kinda relaxing for me..." ''Ruben looks at his robotic left arm. "But sometimes you're oblied to fight even if you don't wanna, just to save your life and of the ones you love..." (Enervar) Suddenly, a man who's half human, half bat landed next to the boys. (Alexneushoorn) '''"Hello, boys. My name is Alex. Who are you?" The man asked. (Alexneushoorn) "Komerl Aden Hedgehog, nice to meet you." Komerl replies with a smile at Alex. He then turns to Ruben and says sheepishly, '''"I'm pretty good at fighting myself! Although, I DO hold back a lot of times." (RedRush3999)'' "I know a thing or two about fighting too. I serve in a military squad for The Mobian Junta. I'm currently off-duty, though.'' Alex said with a smile back. (Alexneushoorn) Ruben turns to Komerl. '"I hold back many times too. Haha!" 'Ruben turns to Alex. '"That's weird. Wait. I think we're all from diferent dimensions, cause in my Mobius, the only army is the Galaxy Army." '(Enervar) "Yeah, my Mobius is different from yours, because here, there's multiple armies like G.U.N. and such." Alex said. (Alexneushoorn) "Well, Tails told me about rifts on the space-time realm, but I never knew it would be possible..." ''Ruben answered Alex. Meanwhile, robotic footsteps could be heard. (Enervar)'' "Hey, does anyone else hear someone make robotic footsteps?" ''Alex said confused. (Alexneushoorn)'' A robot flyes and lands in front of Alex, Ruben and Komerl. '"Scanning... Detected Ruben The Hedgehog, from MOBIUS-372." 'Ruben smirks at the robot. '"Guys, look. The robot knows my name!" "Scanning... Also detected Alex and Komerl from other rifts." '(Enervar) "I wish I brought my rocket launcher Rockette with me..." ''Alex muttered. (Alexneushoorn)'' "You have a RL named Rockette? THAT'S AWESOME!" ''Said Ruben. (Enervar)'' "I know. She fires all kinds of rockets: Normal rockets, homing rockets, you name it." Alex said. (Alexneushoorn) "OMG! I wanna see that!" ''Said Ruben excited. (Enervar)'' "I wish I could, but Rockette's at home, because I'm off duty, and therefore, I thought I didn't need her right now." ''Alex said, frowning. (Alexneushoorn)'' The robot's eyes turn red. '"You're all a menace to Rek's plans." 'Ruben turned serious. '"Rek's?" '(Enervar) Komerl simply just crosses his arms and frowns at the robot. "What do you want here?" ''Inside of his mind, Esme wakes up from her slumber and according to his recent thoughts, something was going on. "Komerl, is something wrong? What is it?" ''she asked him mentally in concern while rubbing her eyes. ''"There's something up....I have a bad feeling about that robot..." ''Komerl thought back to her. Outside of his mindscape, Komerl walks up to the robot with a dark look on his face as he pulls out his sword. ''"What's your story, tin-can?" (RedRush3999) '''"Good thing I always keep a glock in my pocket for cases like this." Alex said as he grabbed a glock pistol from his pocket. (Alexneushoorn) "Guys, do you want me to tell you who's Rek?" ''Says Ruben to Komerl and Alex. (Enervar)'' "Yes, please." Alex said. (Alexneushoorn) Komerl looks back at Ruben and simply nods. "He's your archenemy from your dimenson, right? Also, your name sounds like the name of a sandwich. As for you...." he began to say to the robot and he roundhouse kicked him with a surprising amount of force. (RedRush3999) The robot swiftly evaded the attack by jumping backwards. '"Even you think my name's like a sandwich name... Oh well... And no, Rek's not my archenemy, but one of my most fearsome enemies ever. Rek... Or by the full name Rek'Sai. He's an android lion created at the same time as the android hedgehog Proxima Plus, her sister. Proxima held a huge power inside of her since the beggining, so Rek'Sai, who needed to train, got jealous. He destroied the lab where they were created, killing everyone. When he was trying to kill Proxima, me and one friend of mine who were investigating the lab, protected Proxima. The battle was difficult, cause Rek'Sai gains a boost of power for every person he kills. The size of the boost depends on how strong the person is. His objective was simple, gain the immense power which Proxima, me and my friend had, and be the ruler of my dimension's Mobius. We thought we killed him in Popota's volcano when Proxima unleashed her power just once, but it seems he's still alive." 'Ruben told with a serious face. '"Rek'Sai's gonna be the ruler of all dimensions. That's why he brought you here." 'Proclaimed the robot. (Enervar) "Well, that's just great. NOT. We're facing a serial killer android with probably no chance of surviving." ''Alex said angrily. (Alexneushoorn)'' Komerl just smirks and seems to be excited, which start to creep everyone out. "Heh, I can't wait to fight him then but first, me and this tin-can here are gonna have a quick exhibition match." ''He looks at the robot then starts to perform the Speed Burst but then is pulled into his mindscape by Esme, who gestures him to listen to her suggestion. "Komerl, wait a second! I have a plan! Try this..." As she tells him her plan, he has a 'that-is-the-best-plan-ever' smirk on his face and pulled out of his mindscape. ''"Okay, I hope this works..." ''he then cups his hands to his side while charging a small amount of chaos energy and fire. ''"Chaos....." ''(RedRush3999)'' "Alex, we need to fight to! AHHHHH!" ''Ruben's fur turned yellow and his eyes red. '' "Scanning... Komerl plans to use a chaos attack. Chaos defenses on. Also, Ruben turned into his Super form without emeralds, just like Rek told me." ''(Enervar)'' Alex crossed his arms. "Great, they can turn super and I can't because I need the Chaos Emeralds for that...The last time I turned super was when Eggmoron broke the planet...Has that already been 8 years ago? Man, time flies." Alex shrugged off the feeling and fired his pistol at Rek. (Alexneushoorn) Komerl then cancelled his chaos attack and teleported to Alex. As he put his hand on his shoulders, Alex could feel chaos energy surging through him. Komerl then asked the robot an unexpected question, "Sooo, robot person-thingy, this 'Rek' person, is he really strong? Because I kinda wanna fight him now, yay!" ''Komerl says with an excited tone in his voice. (RedRush3999)'' Alex's hair and clothes turned yellow and he floated up as his pistol became a massive gold RPG-7 Rocket Launcher. '"Yes! I feel much stronger now! Let's battle, you crooked tin can!"' Alex said in an excited voice. (Alexneushoorn) Komerl just blinked and asked the robot another question, "Can you make chili dogs?" ''(RedRush3999)'' The robot said: '"Yes, Rek's very strong indeed. BUT I AM TOO!" 'Super ''Ruben smiled while he looked to his robotic left arm. ''"His power levels are going up like crazy! THAT'S AWESOME!" ''But before someon could do something about the robot a pink blast destroied the robot. (Enervar) "Hm, my expectations were a lot higher. Now I turned super for nothing." ''Alex said disappointed. (Alexneushoorn)'' "Don't turned normal yet!" ''An army of robots appeared before them and source of the pink blast landed in front of them. "Sub Leader of the 8th Team of GA (Galaxy Army) at your service, my name's..." ''Ruben interrupted her. "Proxima?!" "Hum? Hi Ruben and friends!" 'Said Proxima with a smile. (Enervar) "Oh, I won't turn normal yet." Alex said with a smirk as he fired his Super Rocket Launcher at the robots. (Alexneushoorn) Hectic looked towards the girl, but then stopped as he saw her appearance. He was astonished, and sat there stupidly. (Noahc2015) Proxima noticed Hectic and waved at him, smiling. "Proxima, there's no time to gain new friends. C'mon! AHHHH!" ''Ruben's fur turned purple and his eyes got back at yellow. Then he flew at high speed to the middle of the robo-army. ''"Guys, I leave the front ones to you" ''Proxima nodded, then she joined her hands and arms forming a canon that shots pink blasts. (Enervar)'' "Proxima, Ruben, I'll clean up here." Alex said as he kept blowing up robots. (Alexneushoorn) An airship appeared, someone inside screamed: '"They will not stop coming! Enter!" 'Ruben with his giant speed grabed Alex, Komerl, Hectic and Proxima and put them into the airship. He kissed the female pilot and said: '"I'll stay behind to gain you time." 'Ruben stayed fighting the robots while everyone start travelling in the airship. '"Hello. I'm your pilot here. Sorry for not seeing you in person, but someone needs to pilot this baby. Anyways, my name's Nefertiti The Cat, I'm the leader of the 8th team of Galaxy Army, that means I'm the boss for Proxima." 'Proxima smiled and explained the others. '''"The Galaxy Army is like a super cool group that act like super heroes, cause we help people! Anyways, Nefertiti is Ruben's wife and they're like SUPER cute! Our mission is simple. Protect the whole galaxy from bad guys! If you want you can join the Galaxy Army, but you need to pass some tests first! How about it? Wanna helps us defeat Rek'Sai? And about joining the army?"(Enervar)'' "I think the Colonel won't be happy if I joined a different army, so I'll only join temporarily." ''Alex said as he remembered the last time someone betrayed The Mobian Junta to join another army and shivered in fear. (Alexneushoorn)'' "Well of course. And what about you two?" ''Proxima said to Hectic and Komerl. "This is Nefertiti. Alex, grab a parachute and jump this is the location for your mission. Find Ice The Hedgehog." (Enervar) '''"Alright, but shouldn't I armor myself up first or something? I mean, I'm in my regular clothes right now." Alex said. (Alexneushoorn) "Don't worry, Ice will have everything for you!" ''Said Nefertiti with a cheerful voice. (Enervar)'' "Uhh...I guess I can join temporarily. I still want to do some thinking about it." ''Said Hectic. (Noahc2015)'' "Alright, then I'll be going. See you real soon, guys." (Alex has returned to normal by now.) Alex said as he grabbed a parachute, put it on and jumped out of the plane. Not long after that, he opened his parachute and flew to the ground. Once he landed, he got out his glock and walked around, aiming his glock in directions that possible danger could come from. (Alexneushoorn) "That's cool, Hectic! Then you come with me!" ''Proxima grabed Hectic's arm and jumped off the plane, landind easily with her jet propolsors. ''"What about you, Komerl?" ''Asked Nefertiti. Meanwhile, someone touches Alex's shoulder giving him a cold sensation. (Enervar)'' Alex turned around to see who the person is. (Alexneushoorn) "Hi. You must be Alex. I'm Ice, Leader of the 3rd Team of Galaxy Army. Nice to meet you." ''(Enervar)'' "Yes, I'm Alex. It's nice to meet you too." (Alexneushoorn) "Well Alex, I traveled to your dimension in Tails' machine and here you have all the things you need to fight, including your rocket launcher." ''Ice passed Alex all of his belogings. (Enervar)'' "Wait, did you break into my house?!" Alex asked confused. (Alexneushoorn) "No. I did this!" ''Ice turns himself into frozen vapour and then back to normal. ''"I passed trought your door." ''(Enervar)'' "Oh, okay." Alex changed into his Mobian Junta outfit and got Rockette ready. '"Okay, Rockette, it's time for battle."' Alex said. (Alexneushoorn) Some robots appear. '"Ready to rock this bolts and plugs?" 'Said Ice with frozen vapour around his hands. (Enervar) "Always ready." Alex said. He charged Rockette and fired 3 rockets at the robots. (Alexneushoorn) "Ice Breath! Ice Spikes!" ''With the first ability, Ice froze some of the robots and with the other he destroied them. (Enervar)'' The rockets hit some robots and they exploded on contact with the rockets. Alex fired some more at them. "I'm the Lord of the Harvest! Bring it down! Bring it down!" ''Alex shouted. (Alexneushoorn)'' Ice laughted awkwardly as he heard Alex spoke, then he kept hitting robots but with physical fighting to not waste energy. (Enervar) Soon'', all robots were defeated.'' "Great job, sir." Alex said. (Alexneushoorn) "Drop the formalities. Call me Ice, just!" ''Ice started to wait for a hand shake. (Enervar)'' "Okay, Ice." Alex said as he shook Ice's hand. (Alexneushoorn) "Let's defeat evil with the power of friendship." ''Ice laughted. (Enervar)'' "Alright then." Alex said. (Alexneushoorn) "Let's go, follow me." ''Ice said and it started walking. (Enervar)'' "Okay." Alex said as he walked after Ice. (Alexneushoorn) "We're going to Spotter's Labs. Do you know them?" ''Ice asked. (Enervar)'' "Not at all." Alex said. (Alexneushoorn) "Wait, anywhere are we going??" ''Hectic asked Proxima. (Noahc2015)'' "Not going into details, Spotter's Labs where the ones who created Rek'Sai and Proxima." ''Said Ice. Meanwhile, Proxima said to Hectic: ''"We're going to find clues to where Rek's at." ''A bunch of robots appear. ''"Do you know how to fight, Hectic?" ''(Enervar)'' "Okay, interesting." Alex said. "When will we get there?" ''(Alexneushoorn)'' "Minutes..." ''Said Ice. (Enervar)'' "Alrighty." Alex said. (Alexneushoorn) Alex and Ice reached Spotter's Labs. (Enervar) '' '"Looks like we're here."' ''Alex said. (Alexneushoorn) "It's abandoned... Let's rest for a bit, OK?" ''Ice suggested. Meanwhile, some soldiers were looking for someone called Emrys. (Enervar)'' "Man, if I knew we had to camp out here, I would've brought some survivor water bottles. But yeah, let's rest here." ''Alex said. (Alexneushoorn)'' "I brought many. Here." ''Said Ice. (Enervar)'' Said soldiers found themselves engulfed in a black powdery substance that smelled strangely reminiscent to sulfur before a spark hit the powder, creating a sizable explosion. (Saren the Dark Lynx) An airship carrying Nefertiti and Komerl passed above that explosion. '"What was that?" 'Thought Nefertiti. (Enervar) When the smoke cleared, a man of six foot seven with scale patterns tattooed across his entire body was seen standing near the epicenter. Said man had reptilian yellow eyes with the pupils being slits. (Saren the Dark Lynx) For clothes this man was wearing a dark green shirt that was mostly covered by a torn black hooded scarf, a tattered thin grey prayer skirt that looked incredibly aged with no gloves. His tanned complexion helping with looking like some kind of foreigner. (Saren the Dark Lynx) The man lowered the hood covering him to reveal thin strands of medium length black hair kept in a 'wild' look, which complimented the grin he had on his face. (Saren the Dark Lynx) "Oh what fun that was~... Too bad they didn't last long~!" The man said as he chuckled, the grin ever present on his face. (Saren the Dark Lynx) Hectic stared in bewilderment at the man. (Noahc2015) "Who are you, and are you a ally or foe?" 'Hectic questioned. (Noahc2015) ''Meanwhile, Alex was drinking water from a bottle Ice gave him. '''"I wonder what the rest is up to." Alex said. (Alexneushoorn) "Heheheheheh.. Friend? Hell no..~" the man chuckled. "My name is Vaughn, and i'm certainly no friend to a bunch of furries!" (Saren) Komerl, who was nearby, sweat dropped when he heard Vaughn's comment. '''"Is he some sort of rascist?" he thought to himself. He then used the Flaming Flash Step to appear right behind him with a sword on the man's neck. ''"Let me guess, you work for Rek, and you're trying to kill us, right?" ''he says, kind of annoyed and bored at the same time.'' Given that mobians are generally have the size of humans, placing the sword at his neck would prove disadvantageous. Something Emrys capitalized on when he shifted his weight to kick Komerl away. "Meh...." ''Komerl thought as he rebound off the wall onto the ground. ''"Seriously, are you gonna answer my question or not?" ''He says with a disinterested look on his face.'' "Meh, don't even know a Rek. Still doesn't stop me from wanting to choke the life out of you." Emrys said all plausé, finding Komerl to be nothing more than some twit he has to deal with before he can get some entertainment. "Heh heh, catch me if you can, reptile breath!" Komerl says while running at full speed. Emrys just watched Komerl. "You're not the one I'm interested in..." Komerl then just stopped and ate a swiss roll while ignoring Emrys. Nefertiti stepped at the side of Hectic and looked at Emrys. "Hello... Is it me you're looking for?" (MUSICAL REFFERENCES XD). Meanwhile, Ice said to Alex: "They must be well. Let's continue?" "Alright, let's go." Alex said as he got up and walked off. Emrys initially gave no response other than a black wave of this strange powdery surging towards her. "No.. But I'll enjoy murdering you all the same.." Ice and Alex entered Spotter's Lab finding a bunch of robots. "Ready to fight?" Meanwhile, Nefertiti laughted at Emrys. "Oh, what's so funny?" Emrys asked, watching as the powder started to surround her. "You don't know me." She inhales all the powder and then she spits fire, when she stops she says: "You really don't know me". "Yes, I'm ready." Alex said as he checked Rockette's ammo. "Okay, let's do this." Alex fired a barrage of rockets at the robots, blowing them up. Emrys just smirked, sticking a hand out in front as the flames engulfed him. "It appears you don't know me either.. Even with the brief demonstration~!!" He grinned. Nefertiti laughed as their attacks did nothing to each other. Meanwhile, Ice started to help Alex with the robots. "Who knew I would be working while off duty?" Alex thought to himself. He then destroyed more robots. Ice finished the last ones. "Alex, search for clues in the west hall. We meet in 5 minutes." "Okay, will do, Ice." Alex said. He then walked into the west hall. (I'm gonna be going to bed soon, so I'll see you again when I'm awake.) "I'll enjoy ripping your still beating heart out of your body!" Emrys cackled, the 'scale' tattoos on his body becoming more pronounced, as if they were real scales. 5 minutes later, Ice was waiting for Alex. Alex walked over to Ice with a letter in his hands. "I found this letter." Alex said. He then cleared his throat and read it. "Dear pesky Galaxians, we've raided Spotter's Lab and stolen a bunch of your weapons. We also left behind a lot of robots to make you'd be trashed when you came here. Try all you like, you'll never beat us. Hahahahahahahahahaha! - Rek's Army" Nefertiti laughed at Emrys as she began being surrounded by her own flames. Meanwhile, Ice answered Alex: "I found a map, but it's burned and I can't get what it says. So I suggest going to GA's secondary HQ and talk to Jeena. Let's go?" Alex said: "Okay. I'll fly you there. I have wings, after all." Alex then picked up Ice and flew off. "You go ahead and give me directions." Alex said. "OK." Said Ice. After minutes of flying, they reached the secondary HQ of Galaxy Army. "Jeena? Are you in here?" A white fured female hedgehog appeared. "What do you want, Ice Cream?" "For the last time, just Ice, please. I need you to recover this map." Jeena touched the map turning him new. "Here." "Thanks, Jeena. Hey Alex, we got ourselfs a new location. Let's go?" Ice asked. "Alright. Let's drive there this time." Alex got into a jeep that was standing outside the HQ. "I'll drive." He said. "I prefer my kind of driving." While Alex drove his jeep, Ice slided in an ice path that he created. "Follow me, Alex." Alex nodded and followed Ice in his jeep. As they reach their destination, a bunch of robots were waiting for them. "I never get tired. Let's go!" Alex got out Rockette and fired a bunch of rockets at the robots. Soon, Rockette was out of ammo. "Crud, gotta reload." Alex said as he looked in his pockets for rocket launcher ammo mags. He got a special ammo mag out of it. "Hey, this is one of the ammo mags I use for my Rocket Launcher of Armageddon. I make these ammo mags myself, and they're quite powerful." Alex put the ammo mag in Rockette. "I am Alex the Bathuman, hear my rocket launcher roar!" Alex fired one rocket at the robots which blew up all of them instantly. "Cool. Now..." Ice grabbed a rock that was on the ground. "What's that?" Alex asked. Komerl, who collected a chaos emerald in an area nearby, suddenly started to laugh slightly until it turned into a insane, demonic laugh as his fur turned yellow with a flaming aura around him as he started to float. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm going to find you, lizard breath, and when I do......Heheheheheheheh!"''' '''It seemed that he was going insane at a fast rate. Nefertiti looked at Komerl. "Calm down!" Meanwhile... "Alex, I think this is a piece of some kind of puzzle. Rek'Sai's playing with us." "Well, my IQ's pretty high, so I might be able to solve this puzzle." Alex said. "Yeah, but we need the rest of the three pieces if we want to know what's written here... But now, where to search? Wait! Does Mobian Junta have a database of information about incidents?" Asked Ice. "Yes, it does." Alex said. "Can we go there, we need to search something." Said Ice. "Sure thing. I'll lead you there. Follow me." Alex said as he drove off to the nearest Mobian Junta base. "So where is it?" "It's 5 miles from here." Alex said. Eventually, they arrived at Fort Mexicana. "Captain Alex! What are you doing here while you're off duty?!" The entrance guard asked. "Well, I got caught in a war between two armies, and I temporarily joined the allied side. One of their higher-ups needs to use our database of info about incidents, so...can we use it?" Alex asked. "...Sure." The guard contacted Commander Robert DeSanta. "Commander DeSanta, we got a visit from Captain Alex Cleveland and a higher-up from another army. They need to use our database." "Permission to use it is given. Let them in." The commander said. The guard let Alex and Ice in. "Technology... Come to daddy." Ice starts searching for accidents at Popota's volcano. "Look what I found." Ice said. Emrys grinned. "I'll watch you fall here and now! So come at me bitches!!" He growled, conjuring raw magic into an orb so he could fire it. "Hm?" Alex looked at what Ice found. Nefertiti prepared herself to defend the attack. Meanwhile, Ice showed his discoveries to Alex: "Someone stated months ago seeing a passed out lion near the volcano, that person took care of the lion, but the lion killed her. That's gotta be Rek'Sai and maybe will find something in that house. Here's the GPS coordinates, let's go." "Would you like someone to go with you?" Commander DeSanta asked. "We'll be fine." Alex said. "Okay, good luck." The commander said. Alex nodded and walked to the Galaxy Jeep. He got in and left the base. He then waited for Ice. Ice started doing his ice slide. "Follow me." Ice then started speeding up. Komerl grinned savagely as he suddenly bashed into Emrys. "AHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Category:Roleplay Category:Free Join Roleplay Category:Free to join Category:Freejoin roleplay Category:RTH's Stuff Category:RTH's Heroes Category:RTH Category:Enervar's Characters Category:Enervar Category:Ask to join roleplay Category:Ask to Join Category:Ask to join Category:Joinable Groups Category:Free Join